Finding my Way Back to You
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: Ethan realizes his true feelings for Theresa out in LA, problem is he is married to Gwen. What Ethan doesn’t know is that Gwen has her own secrets. Will fate allow ET to be back together?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1—Confessions and Discoveries  
  
Ethan and Theresa are arguing over a revealed secret Ethan says about how he would have picked Theresa if Gwen wasn't pregnant.  
  
"You know, Ethan, you tell me to move on, find someone else. But can you honestly tell me that you want me in the arms of another man, Ethan?"  
  
"No, no I don't. But Theresa, you have to move on. You just have to. I'm married. My place is with Gwen now."  
  
"How can you say you love me, Ethan, when you're trying to push me away?"  
  
Ethan looks into the eyes of the one woman he loves, yet can't be with. He strokes her cheek slowly. "Because I do love you, Theresa, more than you'll ever know. But, you have to move on. You can't keep holding a torch for me. It isn't fair to you, or Gwen, or our unborn baby!"  
  
"You want to talk about fair, Ethan? Nothing in my life is fair! I lost the only man I love. My son has a man he has to call 'daddy' when that man wants nothing to do with him. My brother can't be with the woman he loves because of the Crane name. So you want to say that nothing is fair to me? Well you sure got that right!"  
  
"Theresa, I can't talk about this..I have to go..."  
  
As Ethan makes his way out from the patio, Theresa stares at the emptiness. "_I have to stop him_." She runs into the living room and sees Ethan heading for the door.  
  
"No, Ethan, I won't let you go!"  
  
Ethan stops before opening the door, and turns around, the tears forming in his eyes at the hurt he's causing the woman he loves. "You have to move on, Theresa. I can't be with you. I need to go to the hospital to see Gwen." With that, he opens the door and leaves Theresa.  
  
As Ethan stands outside the Crane apartment, Theresa sits on the couch, sobbing.  
  
"_How could I have lost him yet again? Fate is supposed to be there for me. Why can't I just find my happiness with Ethan?"_  
  
_"Dear God, I love that woman so much. And yet, I can't be with her. Please, let her get over me once and for all."_  
  
(At the Hospital)  
  
Ethan has arrived at LA hospital, and is on his way to see Gwen, when her voice stops him from entering the room.  
  
"Baby, please, Ethan won't have to find out the truth. He'll never know that I used the baby I'm carrying to get him away from Theresa. He'll never learn that this baby isn't his. He is so stupid anyway."  
  
"Oh, you think so?" Ethan says suddenly, interrupting Gwen's conversation on the phone.  
  
"Shit, have to go, bye baby!" Gwen puts down the phone and looks at her husband. "Hey, you."  
  
"Don't even act all innocent, Gwen. I heard you on the phone. How could you, Gwen? How could you take me away from Theresa?"  
  
"How, Ethan?! God, are you blind? Theresa has always wanted you. She will stop at nothing to have you! I mean why do you think she is in LA to begin with? Because she followed us!"  
  
"Gwen, that is not true. She didn't know we were here!"  
  
"There you go, again! Always defending her, Ethan! When will she ever leave our lives!"  
  
Ethan looks down at his wedding band, and reflects back on an earlier conversation with Theresa.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"If Gwen wasn't pregnant, who would you have asked to marry you, Ethan? Her or me?"  
  
"Theresa, it's irrelevant right now."  
  
"Ethan, just humor me and answer my question. Who would you have asked to marry you if Gwen wasn't pregnant."  
  
He strokes her cheek softly. "You. I was going to ask you to marry me."_  
  
**Present**  
  
"That's just it, Gwen, I realized she'll never leave my life. She is a part of my heart, and always will be. I knew I broke her heart when I chose you to be married to. But I did that purely out of the fact that you were carrying my baby, or at least, what I THOUGHT was my child. How wrong I was apparently." He takes off the ring and flings it at Gwen's bed.  
  
"I hope you have a great life, Gwen, because I'm about to go get mine back."  
  
Coming Up  
  
Theresa attempts to move on in her life  
  
Ethan realizes what he wants!  
  
Please RR 


	2. Moving On

Moving On  
  
As the door to the Crane apartment opens, Theresa looks up with expecting eyes, and sighs when she sees Fox at the door.  
  
"Hey, you, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Fox asks as he comes to Theresa's side and wraps his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Fox. I've lost him. I've lost him completely." Fox needed no further explanation as to who "he" was. "That jerk. How could he do this to Theresa?" "Theresa, I am so sorry. Maybe it's for the best, you know? Maybe it's meant to be."  
  
"Fox, it's not! I'm meant to be with Ethan, I just know it deep in my heart! It's just like you and your mystery woman. You know that you can't be with anyone else but her!"  
  
Fox thinks of Whitney Russell, the woman of his heart, and comes back to the present. "You're right, Theresa. I want only the woman of my heart, no one else."  
  
"It's so hard giving up, you know? But I have to do it. I have little Ethan to think about. Makes me wonder why I even named my son after the one man I can never have again. But, what's done is done."  
  
Fox hugs Theresa, trying to comfort her. "You'll make it, Theresa, you have to."  
  
"Thanks for being my friend, Fox."  
  
"Hey, no problem." Theresa kisses his cheek as she goes toward her room.  
  
"Where are you going, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa looks at Fox. "Back to Harmony. Far away from Ethan, where I can slowly begin my life again."  
  
As Theresa packs her stuff in her room, she reflects on the night when she discovered Ethan in her bed.  
  
_Feeling someone kiss her cheek softly, Theresa moaned. "Who could be doing this? Only one man has kissed me this way...No, it can't be Ethan...he's in Harmony." As Theresa turns in her bed and opens her eyes, she is stunned to see Ethan's face in front of hers._  
  
_"Ethan? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't stay away, Theresa. It's you. You're the woman I want to be with. Please, be with me."  
  
They share a passionate kiss_  
  
**Present**  
  
"God, I need to get Ethan out of my head. God, why are you doing this to me?!"  
  
Meanwhile, outside the hospital  
  
_"God, how could I have been so stupid? Theresa is the only woman in my heart. Why didn't I do the right thing all along and just marry her? I have to get to her, I have to tell her that I want to be with her forever!"_  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan reflects on his relationship with Theresa  
  
Please RR 


	3. Confronting the Truth

Confronting the Truth  
  
As Ethan strolls through the streets of LA, he can't help but remember times that he's spent with Theresa  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"Ethan, I want to make love to you tonight."  
  
"We can't, Theresa, you promised your mother you'd wait until your wedding night."  
  
"But Ethan, it is our wedding day!" She kisses him passionately, as he tries to gain control over his body's reaction.  
  
"I know. But, I want you to be absolutely sure you want this, THersea?"  
  
"I don't want to wait, Ethan. Please, don't make me wait."  
  
Giving into passion, the two are joined as body, mind, and hearts, forever._  
  
**Present**  
  
"Our wedding that never happened. God, Resa, we've gone through so much heartache and joy. How could I forget you? I can't. I need you like I need air to breathe. How could I have been so stupid to have thought Gwen was the woman in my heart? It's been you all along, Resa, only you.  
  
**2nd Flashback**  
  
_"Silly Resa, there's no such thing as fate!"  
  
"Yes, Ethan, there is. When I was a little girl, my papa used to tell me that everything happens for a reason. Well, I think that fate is what brought the two of us together. We're meant to be."  
  
"You think so, huh?" Ethan asks as he kisses Theresa slowly.  
  
"I know so."  
  
"Well, then, why would I say that my future wife is wrong?" They laugh as they kiss again.  
  
"I love you, Ethan."  
  
"And I love you, Theresa."_

**Present**  
  
"God, it's all true. I love Theresa so much. I can't let her leave LA, and me, forever. I need her in my life. I have to prove to her that she's the only woman for me." Ethan looks down at his bare left hand. "We should have been married all those years ago. I can't believe I fell for Gwen's schemes and lies. Theresa tried to warn me that Gwen was up to no good, but I never believed her. God, I am so stupid!" As Ethan walks through LA, he stops as he realizes what he has to do.  
  
"I have to divorce Gwen. There is no way I can be married to a woman who prefers to lie and deceive me everyday. Granted, Theresa has lied to me before, but I know better. She lied because she did not want to hurt me. She had my best interest at heart. Divorcing Gwen is the only way I can be free to marry the one true love of my life. That is, if she'll still have me."  
  
After placing a call to a law firm in Harmony, Ethan has the divorce papers drawn up and sent over to the hospital. _"I can't be with a woman who would pass off her baby as my own when we know it's not. God, please let me get Theresa back."_  
  
**Coming Up  
**  
Theresa returns to Harmony...without Ethan  
  
What surprises will be in store for Ethan when he returns to the Crane apartment?  
  
Please RR


	4. Returning Home

Returning Home  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please wait until the captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign before removing your luggage from the overhead bins. Welcome to Harmony."  
  
"Home. I'm back home." Home is where the heart is. "Well, I may be physically home, but apparently, my home is back in LA with Ethan. No, Theresa, you have to stop doing this to yourself. "Time to move on."  
  
Once Theresa gathers her belongings, she goes out of the airline gate, and is greeted by Pilar and Little Ethan.  
  
"Oh, my little boy!" Theresa exclaims as she takes her son into her arms.  
  
"Mi hija, how are you?" Pilar asks as the two women hug.  
  
"I'm hurting, mama. There's a lot we need to discuss."  
  
"Come on, let's go home, Teresita."  
  
Once at Pilar's house, Theresa and Pilar sit in the kitchen drinking tea.  
  
"Mama, you may not what I have to say, but I saw Ethan out in LA."  
  
"Theresa, what did you do?" Pilar asks of her daughter.  
  
"Mama, I swear I did not know that Ethan was out in LA! But after all was said and done, we talked...and I learned more than I probably should have, mama."  
  
"Mija, what about Gwen? Didn't she see you?"  
  
"No mama, Gwen was in the hospital for the baby. Ethan was the only one at the Crane home when I arrived. We had a long talk. I learned so many things, mama, that I don't know what to think or feel anymore."  
  
"Mija, what did you and Ethan talk about?"  
  
"Fate. I asked him who he would have picked if Gwen wasn't pregnant."  
  
"Oh, Theresa, you didn't!"  
  
"I had to know, mama. I had to know if fate was playing a cruel trick on me or something like that. And I learned it was. Ethan said that he would have picked me if Gwen did not announce she was pregnant. Ethan said that he still loves me, that he wants me to move on with my life. How do you think that makes me feel knowing that he loves me and wants me, and yet I can't be with the man that owns my heart because he is married to someone else now out of obligation?"  
  
"I understand mi hija. When your father left, it devastated me. I couldn't go on. But, I had my children. I had to go on for their sakes. Hija, you have to do the same. You have to think of Little Ethan. You have to go on for him."  
  
"It's so hard, mama. I've loved Ethan for the longest time. I mean, I was with Fox at one point, and he's a great guy, but he's just a friend. Ethan meant...means...so much more to me..it's hard to explain."  
  
Pilar takes Theresa's hand into her own, "you don't have to explain, mi hija. I know how you're feeling. Just remember that things will get better. I promise you."  
  
"I hope you're right, mama." Theresa gives her mother a kiss on the cheek, and then goes to her room.  
  
(In LA)  
  
Ethan returns from his walk, knowing what he has to do.  
  
"Why is it so quiet in here?" "Theresa?" Ethan calls out her name, but doesn't hear a response.  
  
He searches room by room, and doesn't find her.  
  
"Oh God.."  
  
Coming Up  
  
Ethan realizes Theresa is gone  
  
Someone comes back home to fight for love  
  
Please RR 


	5. Realizing Feelings

Chapter 5—Realizing Feelings  
  
"God, no, it can't be true!"  
  
Ethan looks around for Theresa, not finding any of her belongings, or her bags.  
  
"God, please tell me I'm not too late!"  
  
Picking up the phone, he calls the LA airport, and learns that a flight has left for Harmony at 8 this morning.  
  
"Damnit, this isn't happening!" As Ethan walks around the beach house in a daze, Fox comes in.  
  
"Bro, what's going on with you?"  
  
"Fox, where is Theresa?"  
  
"She left, Ethan. She knew you were staying with Gwen, and she couldn't deal anymore. How could you do this to her, Ethan? How could you break the heart of the one woman who still loved you?"  
  
"Fox, can it. You don't know what's been going on."  
  
"Humor me and tell me then!"  
  
"Fine, you want the truth? I love Theresa! I love her so much, it's killing me being apart from her. I was an asshole to have chosen Gwen over Theresa. When I went to see Gwen earlier today, I heard her on the phone. It seems my perfect wife has been having an affair behind my back for the last few years, and decided to pass off her child as my own. I was coming to tell Theresa that we could finally be together, and now I can't!"  
  
"Ethan, what makes you think Theresa will even want you back?"  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_"You have to move on, Theresa. I can't be with you."_  
  
**Back to the Present**

"God, what an ass I've been! I have lead Theresa on for so long. You're right, Fox. Maybe she doesn't want me back after all!"  
  
"Ethan, listen to me, and listen well. Theresa is my best friend. You can not keep playing her for a fool. She loves you. Any idiot can see it by the way she talks about you, or looks at you. You have to decide once and for all if you want to be with her, or not. I'm telling you right now, she is hurting. She thinks that all you do is hurt her. I'm warning you right now, if you are 100% committed to loving her and her alone, then you better get your ass back in Harmony to win her back. Otherwise, leave Theresa alone."  
  
With that said, Fox leaves the room as Ethan thinks about what he said.  
  
_"Fox is right. I love Theresa. I have to be with her. I'm going back to Harmony to win back the woman I love."  
_  
Ethan gets on the phone and places a call for the next available flight to Harmony. "Theresa, I'm coming back to you. I just hope you find it in your heart to take me back."  
  
**Coming Up**  
  
Ethan tries to talk to Theresa  
  
Please RR


	6. Home To Love

Home To Love  
  
Once Ethan gets off the plane in Harmony, he wastes no time in hailing a cab, and heading to the Lopez-Fitzgerald household. Once there, he knocks on the door, and is greeted by Pilar.  
  
"Pilar, please tell me that Theresa is here."  
  
"Yes, Ethan, she is, but she does not want to see you."  
  
"Pilar, you don't understand, I have to tell Theresa everything! I have to tell her how much I love her and her alone!"  
  
"Ethan, I know how much you're hurting. But you have to understand that my Theresa is hurting, too. She has loved you for so long, and knowing that she can't be with you is killing her."  
  
"Pilar, that's just it! We can be together! I realized when I was in LA what a sham my marriage to Gwen was. She was having an affair, Pilar. She was going to pass off that baby she is carrying as my own. You know I can't be in a marriage based on lies. Theresa ran off in LA before I had the chance to tell her the truth."  
  
"Yes, Ethan, I know that. But Theresa does not know the truth, as you've said. Just please let her be alone for a while. If you and she are meant to be together, you'll find your way back to one another."  
  
"Alright, Pilar, I'll see what happens."  
  
As Ethan leaves the Lopez-Fitzgerald home, he sits in his car, and takes a picture of Theresa out from the glove compartment.  
  
"Do you even know how much I really love you. Theresa?" He says. Suddenly, a light comes on from the upstairs bedroom, and Ethan notices Theresa staring out at his car.  
  
"Oh, Theresa, what I would give to make you believe that I love you and want you."  
  
(In Theresa's room)  
  
"How can I face Ethan when I know he doesn't want me? He all but admitted he can't be with me. Why is he even here?"  
  
Pilar knocks on Theresa's door. "Come in."  
  
"Hija, you have to see Ethan. It's only right that you hear his side of the story."

"Mama, whose side are you on?"  
  
"Yours, Theresita. But Ethan...he loves you...I can see it in his eyes, hija. Please, just listen to him."  
  
Just as she is about to cave in, Theresa shakes her head. "No, mama, I have to learn to live my life without Ethan Winthrop. I have to." Closing the curtains from the window, Theresa turns around and lies on her bed, and begins to cry.  
  
_"God, please let me find my way without Ethan..."  
_  
**Coming Up**  
  
Theresa attempts to put Ethan behind her  
  
Ethan doesn't give up in the fight for Theresa  
  
Please RR


	7. Finding My Way Without You

Finding My Way Without You  
  
(Song Credit: I'll never get over you getting Over Me by Expose)  
  
After shedding tears for the man she knows she can never have again, Theresa gets out of her bed, and looks outside her window. Not seeing Ethan's car, she sighs in relief, and begins to look around her room.  
  
She shakes her head as she sees all the pictures she has of Ethan. _Foolish girl_ she thinks to herself. Turning on the radio to drown out the pain, Theresa goes to her closet to take out a storage box. Hearing the song on the radio, Theresa sighs. _Perfect_.  
  
**I hear you're taking the town again Having a good time. With all your good time friends. I don't think that you think of me. You're on your own now. And I'm alone and free. I know that I should get on with my life. But a life lived with out you could never be right.**  
  
As the song plays on the radio, Theresa picks up a picture taken of her and Ethan at the carnival. She runs her hand over Ethan's face, memorizing each feature of his face.  
  
**As long as the stars shine down from the heavens. Long as the rivers run to the sea. I'll never get over you gettin' over me.**  
  
**I try to smile so the hurt won't show. Tell everybody That I was glad to see you go. But the tears just won't go away (won't go away) Lonliness found me. Looks like it's here to stay. I know that I ought to find someone new. But all I find is myself always thinkin' of you.**  
  
"How can I give you up when all I do is think of you, Ethan?" Theresa asks herself as she stares at another photo of her and Ethan taken at the Crane cabin.  
  
"Do you even remember our time as a couple? We used to be so happy. We would have been married by now."  
  
**As long as the stars shine down from the heavens. Long as the rivers run to the sea. I'll never get over you gettin' over me.  
  
oh... No matter what I do. Each night's a lifetime to live through. I can't go on like this. (I need your touch) You're the only one I ever loved... oh.**  
  
**And as long as the stars shine down from the heavens. Long as the rivers run to the sea. I'll never get over you gettin' over me. I'll never get over you gettin over. Never get over you... gettin over. I'll never get over you gettin' over me.  
**  
Finishing cleaning her room, Theresa looks around, and sees the emptiness calling her.  
  
"God, this room is so empty now. My heart is not even here. How am I going to go on without you, Ethan?"  
  
Theresa sits on the ledge of her window, and is surprised to find a small teddy bear on the ledge, with a note. Taking the note, she begins reading:  
  
"Theresa. Please let me into your life again. I know I don't deserve to be with you. But I love you. I love you so much, Theresa, watching you hurt hurts me too. Don't give up on us, Theresa. Please let me show you again that I love you, and only you. –Ethan"  
  
Theresa sighs, wiping a tear from her eye as she folds Ethan's letter and puts it next to her bed. "Dear God, what am I going to do?"  
  
--Coming Up—  
  
Ethan attempts to prove his love for Theresa  
  
Please RR 


	8. Proving my Love

Proving my Love  
  
Theresa wakes up the next morning, thinking if last night was a dream. Looking next to her bed, she sees the bear that Ethan left on her windowsill.  
  
"Guess it wasn't a dream."  
  
As she gets dressed and makes her way to the kitchen, she is confused by all the rose petals on the floor. Once she finds their ending destination, she finds herself in the kitchen, where a candlelit breakfast awaits her.  
  
"What the--?" She asks, noticing no one is around her.  
  
Suddenly, Theresa can hear the faint tune of the song "Kiss Me" play. She smiles as she remembers the last time she heard this song was with Ethan at the Crane cabin.  
  
"Madam, if you would please sit in this seat?" A voice interrupts her thought.  
  
As Theresa attempts to turn around to see whose voice it was, two hands cover her eyes.  
  
"Nope. This is all a surprise, you can't peek." The voice says.  
  
Theresa smiles as she obliges, and then sits down at the kitchen table. Once the hands are taken from her eyes, she still keeps them closed.  
  
"Can I open them now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Theresa opens her eyes, and sees a terrific breakfast of eggs benedict, bacon, and pancakes. Looking around, she searches for the voice that she knows belongs to Ethan, but can't find him.  
  
Taking a sip from her orange juice glass, she spots a note. "If you find this note, then you have found my surprise. I hope you enjoy your breakfast. (And no, I didn't burn anything making it!) Please accept this as a token of my love for you."  
  
Without a signature, Theresa still smiled as she realized Ethan did this for her.  
  
After finishing her breakfast, Theresa makes her way back to her room, and finds it decorated in pink rose petals, her favorite flower.  
  
"Oh, my God."  
  
Looking at her bed, she sees a CD sitting on her pillow. Putting it into her CD player, she pushes play and listens to a mix of her favorite slow songs. "_I can't believe he did all this for me."_ She thinks to herself.  
  
After the songs are over, Theresa is about to shut her player off when she hears something.  
  
"Theresa. I know I have hurt you so badly. But all I'm asking for is a few minutes for you to listen to me." As Ethan is talking on the CD, Theresa stops before pushing the stop button, and listens.  
  
"Theresa, when you confronted me about my true feelings for you in LA, you made me really think about what I wanted out of my life. All my life, I wanted someone that I could spend my life with, being in love with, being happy with, and always knowing I could be open, honest with them, as well as respect and trust them with all I have. It took us a while, but now I realize that what you and I have together is what I've wished for my entire life. Sure, we've had our ups and downs along the way, but our love has always remained stronger because of the hardships. I want you to know that I love you so much. You are my life, and I hope one day to make you my wife, and spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Please forgive me, Theresa, and let me spend the rest of my life showing you how much I need you, how much I love you..."  
  
"Oh, Ethan. If you only knew how much I love you..."  
  
Outside Theresa's window, Ethan looks on as he watches Theresa's reaction to his surprise.  
  
"I know, Theresa...I know..." He whispers as he walks away from Theresa, praying to God that he can finally spend his life with Theresa.  
  
"_I know what I have to do to show Theresa that she is the only woman for me."_  
  
Running off, Ethan begins planning for a surprise for Theresa.  
  
Coming Up  
  
Theresa's life long dream comes true  
  
Please RR 


	9. Marry Me

Chapter 9--Marry Me  
  
In the middle of the night, Ethan returns to Theresa's house, preparing to put his plan to work.  
  
Slowly approaching her house from the road, Ethan looks around to make sure that Luis is not around. While it's true that Luis and Ethan grew fond of each other thanks to the works of Sheridan and Theresa, Ethan didn't think Luis would appreciate him sneaking into Theresa's room in the middle of the night.  
  
Looking through the window, Ethan can see that Theresa is sleeping in her bed. "I hope she will realize after tonight that I want her, and only her." Ethan says as he opens Theresa's window slowly, so as not to wake anyone. Pushing his body through the window, Ethan climbs into Theresa's room without a problem.  
  
Knowing he won't wake Theresa up tonight, he slowly climbs into bed with her, and cuddles her body close to his. He kisses her forehead as she rests on his chest. "Oh, how I love you, Theresa."  
  
In the middle of the night, Theresa turns in her bed, and realizes that someone is there with her. Before she screams, she smells Ethan's cologne, and turns around to see him sleeping beside her.  
  
"How did he get in here?" Theresa asks herself. Watching him closely, she finds herself fall in love with him all over again.  
  
"Can I really love him even though he has hurt me so badly?" She thinks to herself as she continues to watch Ethan sleep.  
  
Slowly waking up, Ethan looks at Theresa. "hi." He whispers softly.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Are you mad that I'm here?"  
  
"No. Why are you here, Ethan?"  
  
_"This is it. This is the time."_ Ethan thinks to himself as he leans on his elbow to stare at Theresa. "I'm here because I came to a realization, and I have to tell you what it is."  
  
Theresa looks over at her clock. "At 3 in the morning?"  
  
Ethan smiles. "It couldn't wait."  
  
"Okay, so what is it?"  
  
Ethan slowly reaches into his pocket, and takes out a ring box. "Theresa, I realized that I can't live without you. I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. Let me be a father to Little Ethan. Let me the man of your heart, your only lover, your best friend, confidant, and the best husband I can be. Will you marry me, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa looks from the ring to Ethan's face, not knowing what to think.  
  
"Theresa, please, say something."  
  
Realizing what she has to do, Theresa wraps her arms around Ethan's neck and kisses him deeply. "Say it again, Ethan."  
  
"Marry me, Theresa."  
  
"No. Not that. Tell me you love me."  
  
Ethan pulls Theresa closer to him. "I love you, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. With everything that I am. I love you, your little boy, your family, everything."  
  
"And you're sure this time? This is what you really want?"  
  
"With all that I am, Theresa. You are the only woman I want in my life. You and Little Ethan are my family. I love you, and only you."

"Oh, I love you, Ethan. Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
The couple shares another kiss. "And I love you, my amour. You are my world."  
  
The newly engaged couple kisses and hugs one more time, before falling asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of their future.  
  
**Coming Up  
**  
Ethan and Theresa are united as a family, and reflect on their love  
  
Please RR


	10. Finding my Way Back to You

**Finding my Way Back to You**  
  
The day Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald has waited for her entire life finally arrived. Today, she married her one true love, Ethan Winthrop, and tonight, they were joined together as husband and wife in all ways that matter.  
  
Late into the night, Theresa woke up feeling Ethan's arms wrapped around her. _God, how I love this man_ she thinks to herself as she watches him sleep. Careful so as to not wake him, Theresa gets out of bed and goes to stand in the veranda of the honeymoon suite, watching the sun rise on a new day. Watching a new day come, Theresa sighs in relief, and thanks God for what he's given her.  
  
"God, how wrong I was to think fate would turn its back on me. Fate played the biggest role in my life in letting Ethan be with me all over again. I vow that I will never let anything come between the love that Ethan and I share."  
  
"Well, that's a promise I intend to keep as well." Ethan says as he wraps his arms around his wife.  
  
"Good Morning." Theresa says as she kisses Ethan's cheek.  
  
"Good Morning, my love. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to come here and think out loud."  
  
"I heard. You're right, you know. Fate did have it in mind that we spend the rest of our lives together. And I promise you, Theresa, that I will always love you, and I will never give up on us."  
  
"Do you realize how lucky I am? I have you, my son, my family..."  
  
"I'm the lucky one. Not only do I get an incredible woman to spend my life with, I get another family, and a beautiful boy to be a role model to."  
  
"We've been through so much, Ethan." Theresa says as she reflects on all the hills and valleys their love has endured to get to this moment.  
  
As Ethan strokes Theresa's cheek, he looks deeply into her eyes. "And it was fate that helped me find my way back to you."  
  
"Do you regret anything, Ethan?"  
  
"The only regret I'll ever have is that I didn't pick you to begin with. You own my heart, Theresa, and you alone. For the rest of my life, I vow to always show and remind and tell you how much you mean to me. You are my entire world, baby, you and Little Ethan. I love you both from the bottom of my heart, to the depths of my soul, and to the ends of the Earth."  
  
"Promise me something, Ethan."  
  
"Anything, baby."  
  
"No more regrets. From here on out, we do things the way we want, and we always will confide in each other for help, guidance, and everlasting love."  
  
"That's a promise I will keep, Theresa. I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, Ethan. Always and forever."  
  
**The End** :-) 


End file.
